Reencuentro
by Fann-chan
Summary: Luego de un atraco, Aoko no sabe nada de su novio ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando el mago llegue tarde al lugar acordado luego de dos días sin saber nada de él?


REENCUENTRO

-¿No creen qué es extraño?

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en la pequeña niña.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó uno de sus amigos.

-La chica de ahí –Dijo mirando a la chica que se encontraba sentada en la pileta a unos escasos metros- Lleva mucho tiempo sentada en la pileta.

-Debe de estar esperando a alguien –Dijo un chico con gafas- Mira su reloj muy seguido.

-A lo mejor la dejaron plantada –Rio una de las chicas.

-¡Sonoko! –Exclamo una de las jóvenes que los acompañaba- ¡¿Ayumi a dónde vas?!

Pero la niña ya se acercaba a la pileta.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien?

Aoko Nakamori se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien le hablaba. Hace varios minutos observaba como un grupo de niños jugaban fútbol, acompañadas por sus hermanas o algún pariente, supuso. Pero no se había dado cuenta que uno de los niños se le había acercado.

-Ah… Sí, estoy esperando a alguien –Contesto sonriéndole a la niña.

-¿Tu novio?

Aoko la miró por unos segundos.

 _Chica curiosa_ pensó.

-Sí, nos íbamos a juntar aquí hace una hora, pero... -Miró a su alrededor, él aún no llegaba.

-Quizás le ha ocurrido algo –Sugirió su pequeña acompañante- Hay mucho tráfico a esta hora.

Pues eso no le sorprendería, luego de los acontecimientos del día anterior no había sabido nada de él y luego de haberlo llamado mucha veces, recibió un mensaje que decía que la vería a las 17:00hrs en la pileta que estaba en el Parque Central, pero ya había pasado una hora y aún no había llegado.

Suspiro resignada, comenzaba a darle hambre.

-¿No tienes frio?

Se miró estaba usando su abrigo color verde y la bufanda que llevaba descansaba a su lado sobre la pileta. Miro los árboles, la primavera ya había llegado, pero el aire de la tarde aún era fresco.

-No, estoy bien así -Le sonrió- Tus amigos están mirando hacia acá ¿No querrán qué vayas a jugar con ellos?

-Pueden esperar –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros mientras esperas a tú novio? Ran y Sonoko son muy divertidas.

-No quiero molestar –En realidad prefería quedarse donde estaba.

-¡Vamos!

La niña había tomado su mano y la llevaba al lugar donde estaban sus amigos, las dos chicas Ran y Sonoko estaban sentadas en una banca a unos cinco metros de distancia, mientras que los niños a un lado observaban como ella y la niña se acercaba.

-No vas a molestar –Le aseguro- Además todos están hablando sobre lo que sucedió ayer.

-¿Ayer?

-Sí, sobre Kaito Kid –Respondió la niña.

-Claro, sobre el robo de la joya del Señor Suzuki ¿No?

La niña asintió.

-Además mientras el museo explotaba, Kaito Kid salvó la vida de Ran y Conan –Dijo con mucha alegría.

-¿E-En serio? –No había escuchado sobre eso.

-Sí, aunque desapareció antes de que la policía y las ambulancias llegaran.

-¡Ayumi!

La chica de cabello castaño oscuro y largo se acercó.

-Lo siento, ¿Te ha molestado? –Preguntó apenada mientras tomaba la mano de Ayumi.

-¿Eh? No para nada, no te preocupes –Respondió- Es una chica muy agradable.

-Que bien, por cierto soy Ran Mouri –Se presentó.

-Aoko Nakamori –Dijo mientras ambas estrechaban sus manos.

Al escuchar su apellido todos los ojos saltaron hacia ella, lo cual la hizo sentir algo incómoda.

-Le estaba contando sobre Kaito Kid –Dijo Ayumi volviendo con sus amigos.

-¿Nakamori? -Dijo la otra chica, quien Aoko supuso que era Sonoko- Tú padre no será…

-Si -De inmediato Aoko supo a lo que se refería.

-¡Tú padre es el inspector Nakamori y no sabes lo que ocurrió ayer!

-¡Sonoko! -Exclamo Ran- No grites de esa manera, por favor.

-Pero... Pero... –Decía sorprendida Sonoko.

-¡Claro que sé lo que sucedió! -Dijo Aoko rápidamente- No todo. De cualquier forma, mi papá llego muy tarde anoche y cuando salí de casa seguía durmiendo. Además, no me gusta interferir en su trabajo.

-¿No te gusta Kaito Kid? -Pregunto Ayumi

-¡No! Es un ladrón que se divierte burlándose de mi padre –Respondió algo indignada.

-Pues deberías juntarte con el chico de gafas que está ahí -le susurro Sonoko apuntando al niño que usaba gafas- Él podría ser el presidente del Club Anti-Kid.

-¿Eh?

-No le hagas caso -Dijo Ran apenada- En serio

Aoko miro al niño de lentes, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-De cualquier forma... ¡Kid-sama es tan valiente! -Grito emocionada Sonoko- Tuviste tan suerte Ran, poder verlo de cerca nuevamente.

 _¿Nuevamente?_ Pensó Aoko.

-Si sólo quisiera robarme un beso... -Suspiro la chica- Seria tan feliz.

-Conan y yo estuvimos en peligro, y tú solo piensas en que te robe un beso -Dijo Ran molesta con su amiga -No le hagas caso, solo es fanática de Kid.

-Así veo... -Rio ligeramente- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que después de que el museo exploto por las bombas no han visto a Kid

-Bueno...-Pensó Ran- Cuando Conan y yo salíamos el venía detrás de nosotros, pero no recuerdo haberlo visto después de eso –Se esforzó por hacer memoria- aunque como después llegó la policía, y pensé que se había ido antes de que ellos lograran verlo.

-¡Cierto, Kaito Kid no podría morir fácilmente! –Exclamó Sonoko.

-¿Y por qué no? -Dijo la niña de cabellos castaño rojizo- Después de todo sigue siendo un simple humano.

-Haibara… -Le susurro el niño de gafas.

-Pero Conan -Dijo Ran al niño- ¿Tú no lo viste? Como desapareciste después de que llego la policía pensé que talvez lo habías visto.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Ah… No, no lo vi -Dijo Conan riendo nerviosamente- Que cosas dices Ran.

-Ya veo.

-¿Estas preocupada por Kid? -Pregunto el chico con voz inocente

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió Aoko rápidamente.

Ese no era el motivo de su pregunta, además "Kid" no era quien le preocupaba.

Miró su reloj nuevamente 18:20hrs ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En realidad le había pasado algo?

No, habría sido una de las primeras personas en enterarse, ese había sido el tratado, si algo salía mal ella tenía que saberlo inmediatamente. Desde que se enteró de la verdad siempre había sido así, fue una condición que ella impuso, y hasta ese momento nunca le había fallado.

-Mira Ran ¿No crees que ese chico se parece a Shinichi? –Le pregunto Sonoko a su amiga

-Pues, un poco... –Respondió Ran mientras miraba expectante detrás de Aoko.

-Claro que no puede ser Shinichi –Murmuro el chico que Ran había llamado Conan- No se parecen en nada.

Aoko curiosa dio media vuelta y su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo.

Ahí estaba la persona por la cual no había podido dormir bien durante los últimos dos días y por la que desde hace más de una hora tuvo el corazón en la mano.

Y ahora caminaba en dirección a ella, tan despreocupado como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sonriendo tontamente. Aoko apretó sus puños con fuerza y fue a su encuentro.

¿Cómo podía actuar así? Era tan molesto.

-¡Tonto! -Gritó a la vez que le pegaba con su bufanda con toda a fuerza que tenía.

-¡Hey! Aoko para que me duele –Se quejó el chico intentando detener a su novia.

-¡Y a mí que me importa si te duele! –Gritó nuevamente, golpeándolo nuevamente- ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti? ¿Cuantas veces te llame? -Tomó aire intentando calmarse- Dos días Kaito... ¡Dos días sin saber nada de ti! Y cuando me dices que nos juntemos nunca llegas. ¡Imbécil!

Sabía que estaba haciendo un espectáculo y que todos quienes pasaban por la Plaza Central en ese momento la miraban como si estuviera loca, pero no le importaba.

-Aoko...

Dejo de pegarle, cerró los ojos y suspiro lentamente intentando calmarse. Cuando los abrió una rosa azul se encontraba en frente de ella.

-Algún día eso dejar de funcionar, lo sabes ¿Cierto? –Susurró molesta.

-Entonces lo haré todas las veces que sean necesarias para que vuelva a funcionar–Le dijo con una sonrisa- Sabes que nunca me rindo.

-Kaito, yo...

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que me dijiste que no querías saber los planes de Kid cuando el hiciera su aparición –Interrumpió a Aoko, murmurando suavemente- Porque así no sentirías que le estuvieras mintiendo a tu padre, aunque no creo que sea un método muy efectivo.

-Lo sé.

-Además… –Interrumpió nuevamente- Si hubiese pasado algo Jii te habría avisado de inmediato.

-Sí, pero yo... –No la estaba reprochando, solo estaba diciéndole algo que ambos sabían.

-Tienes que confiar más en mí.

-Lo hago –Dijo rápidamente, antes de que Kaito le volviese a interrumpir- Pero nada va hacer que deje de preocuparme como una loca. Si algo te pasa yo...

Suspiro, lo miro un momento y su enojo se esfumo, se dio cuenta de que Kaito tenía un parche en su frente y un pequeño corte en la mejilla derecha.

-Tonto -Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomó su cara con delicadeza entre sus manos y lo besó.

A pesar de que la preocupación ocupó su mente durante mucho tiempo, no podía dejar de admitir que lo había extrañado. Enterró su cara en la camisa de Kaito, lo abrazo con fuerza y aunque su novio se quejó no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarla, sintió como le acariciaba la cabeza, despacio, como si intentará decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de lo cual preocuparse.

Si bien hace dos días Kaito no contestaba el teléfono, desde hace una semana se comportaba de manera extraña. Él podía mostrar todas las caras de póker que conociese, pero Aoko lo conocía muy bien, no faltaba decirlo, él muy maldito no le hablaba y luego ni el teléfono le contestaba.

Podía entender todas las razones que él le diera, pero no podía evitar pensar lo peor, es decir, tampoco era normal que tu novio fuese uno de los ladrones más buscados de Japón, si no que esta vez término por explotar un museo y al parecer casi pierde la vida en eso.

-Hey... -Susurro Kaito separándose- No hay de qué preocuparse, todo salió bien.

Aoko lo miro unos segundos antes de asentir.

-Estoy aquí y no pienso ir a ningún lado ¿De acuerdo? –Beso su frente suavemente.

Aoko asintió de nuevo.

-No te voy a dejar sola –Rio ligeramente- Así que vas a tener que soportar a este bello chico un poco más.

-Puedo hacer eso -Dijo Aoko riendo, olvidándose un poco de lo sucedido- Sólo por un tiempo...

-¿Un tiempo? -Preguntó mientras la abrazaba por la cintura- ¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

-¡Ah! No lo sé -Acarició su nuca- Tendrás que convencerme.

-Puedo hacer eso.

-Lo sé -Susurro y lo besó de nuevo.


End file.
